Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series)
Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) is the second son of the demon man, Sparda, and the human woman, Eva. Due to the fate of his mother, he has dedicated his skills to the extermination of demons and acted as mercenary of the paranormal. Throughout the Devil May Cry Series, he acts as the main protagonist for most of the games, which is the most important factor towards his appearance in The Fine Dining Extended Universe. Due to his status as a video game icon, he has made many cameo appearances, such as one in Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne. The appearance led to the creation of a sticker denoting said cameo, which was then attached to the very essence of & Knuckles & Knuckles X during his creation. Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) then physically manifested due to & Knuckles's power. Personality wise, he is an incredibly flippant man, not afraid to speak his mind and trash talk enemies in his path. That, paired with his tendency to favor stylish maneuvers, makes him one flashy Devil Hunter. Powers Through both his profession and his status as a half demon, Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) has built up a large selection of weapons and techniques over the years. His go-to weapons are his massive sword, Rebellion, and dual pistols, Ebony & Ivory, which he uses as his basic attacks alongside his shotgun. His abilities then grant him access to a bevy of options to pull from during a fight. Pop Shredder has him spin his sword in his hand to create a vortex that traps opponents, and Volcano + Beehive lets Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) punch the ground with Beowulf to send an opponent flying upwards, followed by a series of rapid kicks that makes it easier for him to combo into his next attack. Meanwhile, his anytimes include Air Trick, a simple teleport, Jam Session, which allows Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) to pull out a guitar that produces large amounts of electricity as he shreds it, and Crystal, where he uses Cerberus to produce a wall of ice surrounding him, freezing anyone it makes contact with. His final ability, Million Dollars, is an incredibly powerful volley of shots with Ebony & Ivory that acts as a perfect way to finish off an opponent. All of this is tied together by Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series)'s Talent and Passive. The Talent, named "Combo Hunter", allows Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) to string together series of hits so long as he successfully lands a starting attack, increasing his damage capabilities immensely. Finally, his Passive is the expected "Devil Trigger", which builds up as Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) performs stylish actions. When this stat reaches is max, Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series)'s Devil Trigger activates, which greatly increases his movement and damage, as well as allows him to fly. Devil Trigger state lasts for two rounds. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 50 At the end of MatPat's self-created gauntlet of time anomalies attacking DBA in order to regain MatPat's physical form, & Knuckles revealed himself while under the control of MatPat's soul itself. Upon showing his form to the party, MatPat forced him to utilize the "Featuring Dante from The Devil May Cry Series" sticker present on his icon to summon Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) himself, along with The Oogieloves. The group of four acted as the first phase in the session's final boss battle, and Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) managed to show his incredible power by dealing massive amounts to the four separate replicas of P.W.. However, DBA proved just how ridiculous they were by use of both a dual tech by Venus Vanderbelt and Meridian Lightyear in which the two fired a series of duplicated laser cannons at Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series), and Clarisse Octavia Ksindra, who responded to seeing Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) by summoning a version of herself from another timeline in which she was Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) himself, inheriting his entire character sheet. Clarisse and Clarisse (From the Devil May Cry Series) then followed up Venus and Meridian's attack with a massive combo that utterly devastated what was left of Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series), giving him massive Vergil related flashbacks as he was returned to the world of fiction. - Episode 74 When, in the fight against Diode, things starting looking rough, Lilin Yanara decided to pull a secret ace out of her sleeve. Since Diode was noticeably perturbed by "chaotic DBA energy", she did what she would consider to be the most "DBA thing" she could in asking Azazel to call up "Sparda", summoning Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) to the battle. He was always ready for a party, and a party to save the entire earth from annihilation sounded fun. He managed to do a number on Diode, dodging out of the way of many of her attacks, but his most important contribution came later. As the party as in dire straights, all of its members close to, or already being, unconscious, Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) spotted a "key item" in Emrick Rallavar's pocket: the seventh wish candy attained during Episode 65 of Destruction Bench Agreement. After receiving no objections to doing so, and with the fate of the planet at stake, he ate the candy and used the plot altering wish to healf himself and the rest of the party to full. This proved imperative to defeating Diode, and after one last attack on the final Logic Node and some follow-up shenanigans, the party saved the day. Once Diode's network shield around the planet disappated, Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) gave the rest of the party a cool guy salute before teleporting away. Trivia * When Patronix thought of the idea of having & Knuckles being the final boss of Episode 50 of DBA, the idea of including Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) within it was most likely the first thing to come to mind aside from the prospect of & Knuckles going Ultra Instinct. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters